The real me!
by mindylopez102099
Summary: <html><head></head>Please the story is about Ally as a bad girl in high school trying to get through life which involve characters that turned into couples. Which means different tv show characters and movie.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about multiple couples like austin and ally, ginger snaps, lab rats, American horror story, sonny with a chance and wizard of waverly place and Percy Jackson and the lightning thief.I do not own.!

Ally pov

Ug I hate school but today is my first day I go to Bailey Downs high. My dad and mom moved us here causethey said that I need to straighten up my act, yeah right . So I walk into the school and see 3 black haired boys and3 blonde haired boys, they are cute but I am not looking for love right now I walk pass them and try to find the office but can't so I asked a girl that's black-haired and redhead girl were is the office .The redhead girl says "are you new here" and I replied "yes, so do you know where the office is at" she says "my name is Ginger and this is Bridgette and the office is straight down to your right and we should hang out sometime, you seem cool ".And like that she leaves but she forgot to ask for my name maybe I will hang out with Ginger and Bridgette. But I got to go get my stupid schedule for class.

Ginger pov

That girl seem to have something I like, I don't know what it is ,"Ginger"Brigette say "are we going to hang out with her" just then Bridgette remind me I forgot to get her name."Shit"I say "come on Ginger let's go find the group"."Wait"I say" why were you quite when talking to the girl ,are you afraid"I say ,Bridgette says"no, it is just I don't know her""Yeah you don't know her"I say.

Sam pov

Hey guys I say to my foster brothers you see my mom took them in for money so she can get cancer treatment but died so I take care of my foster brothers which is Austin, Tate, Chad, Chase, Justin, Percy and me Samuel McDonald which is are last names."Hey Sam did you see the new girl that walk into the school"Austin said "No I went to the restroom""Well too bad she is pretty hot"Chad said "Shut up I will see her later around the school or somewhere"I say."Okay whatever you say man"Tate says and just like that we head to is math with Mr Brown. I sit down at my seat which I see Ginger and Bridgette , I like Bridgette but I am afraid she won't like me, not because of age we are in 11 grade but I am a drug dealer which helps me get good money for my brothers and I. Bam the classroom door slams shut and a girl with brunette hair and highlights walks in she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt and walks to the teacher "Excuse me class we have a new student today named Allison Dawson"the teacher says and tells her to find a seat which she goes to sit near Ginger and Bridgette.I think she is the girl my brothers are talking about maybe I will talk to her after class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger povMe and Bridgette visit our group before class begins and tell the about the new girl and how cool she seem and she should be apart of the group. Everybody in the school thinks I control the girls in the group but no we all make our own decisions and talk about fake people in this school and death also how nasty boys.

* * *

><p>Ally's pov<p>

So I walk Into a classroom that is math with Mr Brown and saw the same boys in the hall earlier their but with a brown-haired boy he look at me so I walk up to the teacher and show him my schedule and he announce my name that I am new and that I can sit anywhere. I was going to sit in the front until I spotted Ginger and Bridgette that I met in the hall in the back of the class. So I took a seat near them which I was in front of Ginger but turned around and smiled at Ginger she smiled back and said"So Allison is your name"and I replied back"Yeah but I prefer Ally""Cool nickname,hey Ally let me see your schedule" Ginger said "Alright"

Allison Dawson class schedule

1st-MrBrown Math

2nd-MsCameron PE

3rd-MrChase History

4th-Lunch 11 and 12 grade

5th-MsHays Reading

6th-MrRobbin Science

7th-Study Hall

Ginger pov

"Hey look you have 1st period through 7th period with me and Bridgette and our group has 1st period with a different math teacher but we all have the same schedule" I say and Ally replies with "Cool but who do you mean by group"I say" We hang out we a group of girls that our like us, don't hang out with the fakes which our Cassidy Davis,Trina Sinclair,Nevaeh Blake,Leah Smith,Penelope Skyler,Juliet Van Heusen,Rachel Elizabeth Dakota are with some boys in this class like Austin McDonald,Samuel McDonald,Chase McDonald,Tate McDonald,Chad McDonald,Justin McDonald,Percy McDonald I said pointing at the last boy "Wait" Ally Said "How come they don't look alike?" and I replied "It is because Samuel's mother was sick with cancer and she need money to get cancer treatment, so she took the rest of the boys in as her own kid to get money but she died and the people don't care to take them back to foster care, just as long as they had homes". "Oh" Ally said just them the bell rings and me and Bridgette rush out of class hoping Ally was with us but was not.

Bridgette pov

Ally seems like a cool person next period I am going to talk to her and she can meet the people in our group but PE is also were the fake people are in are class but Ginger is talking to Ally then the bell rings and me Ginger rush out of class hoping Ally is following us but is not and I say "Ginger, where is she at".

Sam pov

The bell rings and I told my brothers that I was going to talk to the new girl and they decided to talk to her too. So I see her heading into the hallway but stop her by blocking the door and my brothers are behind her. "Hey dude, why are you blocking the door?" I hear her say and I replied "I wanted to introduce myself and my brothers, I am Samuel,Austin,Chase,Tate,Chad,Justin,Percy and we like to welcome you to our school"."okay my name is Ally I know who you are already but I need to head to class and you guys need to go to your sluts of a girlfriends" and with that Ally leaves us my brother Austin says "well that turned out well but I think I like her"and the rest of my brothers talk at the same time and say "She is a bitch" then we head to gym class which our girlfriends are in and the group of girls that are always quiet and secretive which are led by Ginger.


End file.
